


Who Took My Carrots?!

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Choi Soobin, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bunny Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Hybrids, M/M, Object Insertion, Rimming, Sub Choi Soobin, Sub Jeon Jungkook, bunny hybrid choi Soobin, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jungkook was mad someone took his carrots and events turned out unexpectedly.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Jeon Jungkook
Kudos: 108





	Who Took My Carrots?!

Hybrids always felt better in the company of other hybrids their kind. That's why after TXT's debut Soobin basically lived in BTS's dorm so he can spend as much time with Jungkook as he could. They both were bunny hybrids and Soobin loved being with him all the time so they can cuddle or hold hands, it brought him so much comfort and the older didn't seem to mind at all.

Because of the fact that he spent so much time in other's dorm there were a lot of his things there, especially food. One day after him and Jungkook had an argument because the older took Bin's veggies they started to sign everything so others knew not to touch it.

That's why Jungkook was angry now. He just came back from the gym and wanted to snack on some carrots. He didn't go to shop because he knew there's still some in the fridge, but there were non! he pouted and frowned. He already knew who the thief was, there wasn't any other option.

"Soobinie did you eat my carrots?!" he screamed loudly knowing that the younger is in his room and he can hear him just fine. But there wasn't an answer. He started to get even more mad now. He really wanted to munch on his favorite vegetable and now he either has to eat something different or go to the shop. But he didn't want to do any of those things! He took a deep breath to calm himself a little. "Soobinie if you admit it was you like a good boy, hyungie won't be mad, I promise!" he screamed again. Maybe this will persuade the younger?

He waited for another minute but Soobin still didn't come out. Kook let out a quiet huff and stormed out of the kitchen. He tried to be kind but the younger didn't pay him no mind so he's not going to stop himself now.

He quickly stormed out of the kitchen and went to his room. He heard quiet whimpers when he was in front of the door what made him frown again. Was Binnie hurt? That's why he didn't come to him when k00k called his name? The older quickly opened the door and came into the room.

He didn't expect the view though. There was Soobin lying naked on his bed, quietly whimpering and moaning. He had one of his hands around his cock stroking it and other one was working a dildo inside his hole. Wait… It wasn't a dildo.

"Soobinie i-is that my c-carrot?" he asked in disbelief. His best friend was just fucking himself with a carrot on his bed. He had no idea what he should do.

The view was hot. Incredibly hot. The younger's big hand covered his dick almost completely. The slick dozing out of his hole was almost everywhere making it look even more dirty. His moans were so cute, Jungkook knew that Soobin can make his voice go high but he never thought it can be that high. And the smell… His usual rosy and brown sugar smell was so intense, intoxicating.

The older swallowed. He felt his dick getting hard. He was focused on Soobin's hands but when the younger finally looked at him they quickly made an eye contact.

"Will hyungie join Soobinnie? Pretty please!" Choi whimpered slowing down his hands' movements. And Jungkook had no reason to say no to him.

He closed the door after himself and got on the bed as fast as he took of his clothes. He got inbetween the younger's long legs and took out the carrot out of him. He dipped his head so he could smell the slick even better. He loved the younger's smell. He was nosing on younger's skin listening to his whimpers like they were the most amazing sound he ever heard. He wanted to taste it so bad, so he licked the skin from younger's hole up to his balls. The taste was amazing and the sound Soobin let out was even better. Kook whimpered, everything was so hot around him. He started licking the younger's hole just to make his body produce even more of the sweet substance.

"Hyungie doing s-so good! Binnie feel, feel so g-good, more hyungie more please!" the younger begged. Jungkook's insides felt so warm after hearing the praise so he dipped his tongue inside as deep as he could, making Choi scream on top of his lungs. His legs were shaking at this point, he was so close to finally releasing himself. He grabbed the older's hair to make him go faster. "My cock! Please Kookie hyungie, touch my c-cock!" he begged. His face was messy with tears and spit, he never felt better in his life. Jungkook did what he was told. His hand started working on Bin's small cock and his tongue was still deep inside. Tt didn't take much time for him to finally come and Soobin could swear he blacked out for a second because of how hard the orgasm was. His breathing was shallow and he was completely exhausted, but he knew he couldn't leave his best friend with a hard on.

"Kookie hyungie, you can ride my thigh" he whispered and brought his head closer so they can kiss. While their lips were connected Jungkook sat so Bin's thigh was between his. He thrusted his hips so his hard pink cock got some friction. The feeling was amazing, Soob's plush thighs were perfect to grind on. Koo's moves were fast and hard, he was chasing his orgasm already. His own slick started pouring out of his hole making him whimper and close around nothing.

"Soobinnie... Koo's so empty, need something" he cried and thrusted even harder. The younger took the forgotten carrot he used earlier and with one move thrusted all of it inside Jungkook. He watched how the older threw his head back and moaned loudly. He started thrusting it in and out to make the older feel as good as he made him.

"Close! Binnie please, i'm so close!" Koo said and dipped his head so they can kiss again. Everything felt so hot around him now so he came quickly. He spilled his semen on the younger's thigh making it mix with the other's and their slick. Everything was so dirty, but they didn't mind, it felt good.

Soobin took the carrot and bit onto one of the ends looking at his friend and showing him to do that to the other end. So he did. They started munching on the slicked vegetable, finally kissing again.

"T-thank you, hyungie... and sorry for using your carrot" Bin giggled.

"Don't worry Soobinnie, Koo doesn't mind" the older said and kissed his friend again.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what do you think!  
> nsfw twitter: milkys00b ♡  
> curious cat: milkys00b ♡


End file.
